Trouble for Nordic plus Germany, Prussia, Austria, and Switzerland
by girl-chan2
Summary: Girl-chan kehilangan OC-OC miliknya dan meminta Nordic, Ludwig, Vash, Roderich, dan Gilbert untuk mencarinya. Apakah mereka berhasil menemukan para OC tersebut?


Fic baru lagi! XD *plak!*

Oke, deh! Yang ini memang sedikit gaje, tapi aku membuatnya sebisa mungkin! ^^V

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Hetalia dan antek-anteknya (?) bukan milikku! Silakan berkonsultasi ke RSJ terdekat kalau kagak percaya! *plak!*<p>

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, Human name used, Humor garing, OC nyasar, Author masuk fic (?), dll.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang damai di Jerman. Mathias, Emil, Tino, Vash, Roderich, Gilbert, Lukas, Berwald, dan Ludwig sedang makan bersama di ruang tamu di rumah Ludwig. Ah, damainya!<p>

TING TONG! KE SANA KEMARI MEMBAWA ALAMAT DENG DENG! TING TONG! DASAR KAU KEONG RACUN! TING TONG! SATU DUA SATU DUA SATU DUA SATU DUA!

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara bel norak yang kagak jelas berkumandang di depan pintu. (Girl-chan : "Gue baru tau kalau Ludwig itu pencinta dangdut!" *dibunuh Ludwig.*)

"Mathias! Lu aja gih yang bukain pintunya!" perintah Gilbert.

"Kenapa gue? Padahal gue lagi enak-enakan makan kue blueberry! Kenapa kagak Emil aja?!" balas Mathias sambil menunjuk Emil yang lagi makan licorice.

"Eh? Kenapa gue?" tanya Emil kebingungan.

"Mathias!" panggil Ludwig.

"Ya, Ludwig?" tanya Mathias.

"Buka pintunya, sono!" perintah Ludwig santai sambil makan wurst.

"Baiklah!" Mathias pun segera bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

TING TONG! AWAS! FIRE IN THE HOLE! GO GO GO! AWAS ADA JURANG! TING TONG!

Mathias hanya bisa sweadrop mendengar suara bel gaje tersebut.

'Kenapa Ludwig masang bel dengan suara norak kayak begono, coba?' batin Mathias sambil membukakan pintu.

CKLEK!

"MATHYYYYYYY!" Terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam pigtail yang berada di depan pintu sambil menangis.

BLAM!

Setelah melihat kemunculan makhluk gaje tersebut, Mathias pun langsung menutup pintu.

'Apa itu, apa itu, apa itu? Anggap aja kagak lihat, anggap aja kagak lihat! Kenapa author itu ada di sini?' batin Mathias dengan muka bingung.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Mathyyyyyyyy! Bukaaa!" teriak Girl-chan sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Ogah banget bukain pintu buat orang sarap kayak lu! Hush, hush! Kagak diundang malah dateng!" usir Mathias dari dalam rumah karena kagak berani bukain pintu.

"Kalau lu kagak bukain pintu, gue bakalan nistain lu di fic lain atau lu bakalan lebih sengsara di fic 'Basara Teacher Problem'! Gue bakalan bikin lu mati kesambet rantainya Sakazaki! Atau, lu bakalan kehilangan BIR SEABAD!" ancam Girl-chan dengan penekanan 'Bir seabad'.

GLEK!

Mathias hanya bisa menelan ludah. Dia bingung untuk memilih antara sengsara atau membukakan pintu buat Girl-chan.

CKLEK!

Mathias pun membuka pintu untuk Girl-chan dan...

"MATHYYYYYYYY! HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Gir-chan pun langsung memeluk Mathias yang sukses membuatnya jatuh.

"HUWAAAA! GUE KHILAF! GUE KHILAF! JANGAN PELUK GUE! NANTI PENYAKIT RABIES (?) LU NULAR KE GUE! GUE KHILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF!" pekik Mathias.

"MATHYYYYY! GUE MENDAPAT MASALAH BARUUU!" teriak Girl-chan sambil nangis.

"GUE KAGAK PEDULI LU DAPET MASALAH BARU KEK, MATI KEK, ATAU APAPUN ITU, TAPI YANG PENTING CEPAT LEPASIN GUEEEE!" teriak Mathias.

"Ada apa?" tanya Emil dan Gilbert keluar karena penasaran kenapa Mathias dari tadi teriak 'Khilaf'.

"E-M-I-L!" kata Girl-chan yang mengeja sambil muter-muter gaje dan menatap Emil dengan mata bling-bling.

'Gue punya firasat buruk!' batin Emil.

"TOLONG BANTU GUEEEEE!" teriak Girl-chan sambil memeluk Emil.

"GUE TOBAAAAAAT! TOBAT! TOBAT! GUE KAGAK MAU JADI RABIES (?)! TOBAT! TOBAT! SAHUUUR! SAHUUR! SMS! SEMUA MAKAN SONICE (?)!" teriak Emil yang udah kagak waras.

Gilbert yang berada di sebelah Emil langsung mundur 3 meter karena takut ketularan seperti Emil yang udah kena penyakit rabies(baca: gila dan sarap)nya Girl-chan. Mathias yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sebelah Gilbert.

"SAHUUUR! SAHUUUR! TOBAT! KIAMAT UDAH DEKAAAT! TOBAT ITU INDAH (?)!" teriak Emil sambil berlari dengan kecepatan suara (?) ke arah Mathias dan Gilbert dengan kilatan maut di matanya plus Girl-chan masih meluk leher Emil sambil gelantungan dan menangis.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Gilbert dan Mathias sambil lari.

Lukas, Tino, Berwald, dan Roderich yang berada di lorong karena ingin menuju ke arah pintu setelah mendengar suara berisik pun langsung kaget melihat Gilbert dan Mathias yang lagi lari-lari gaje.

"LUKAS/NORGE! TINO/FIN! BERWALD/SVE! RODDY! LARI! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAAAN! EMIL/ICE UDAH KENA RABIESNYA GIRL-CHAN! RUN! RUN! GO GO GO!" teriak Gilbert dan Mathias udah kagak waras.

Keempat orang itu pun langsung masang wajah horror dan segera berlari.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka semua. (Lha? Kok mereka juga ikut-ikutan teriak?)

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran di rumah itu.

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jadi-" kata mereka semua sweadrop.<p>

"OC-OC milikku kabur! Padahal mereka semua kesayanganku! Kemana mereka, ya?" rengek Girl-chan sambil pundung di pojokkan

Mereka bertujuh plus Vash hanya bisa memasang tatapan 'Kasihan-sekali-kau! OC-mu-sampai-kabur-!', sementara Ludwig yang melihat gadis malang itu pun merasa iba.

"Tenang saja, Girl-chan! Mereka berdelapan akan mencari OC-mu!" kata Ludwig sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kedelapan Nation itu pun langsung kaget dengan perkataan Ludwig yang belum meminta persetujuan dari mereka.

"TERIMA KASIH LUDDYYYYYY!" teriak Girl-chan senang sambil nangis.

"Nah, ciri-cirinya seperti apa?" tanya Ludwig.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Girl-chan mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat dengan gambar kucing di depannya.

"Hmm!" Girl-chan membuka setiap halaman.

"Nah ini dia!" kata gadis itu sambil merobek 7 kertas.

BREK!

"Ini, lihat saja! Udah gue namain, kok!" lanjut Girl-chan sambil memberikan 7 kertas itu kepada Ludwig.

Tanpa sengaja, salah satu kertas itu jatuh dan diinjek oleh Emil. Girl-chan langsung membeku di tempat, sedangkan kedelapan Nation itu hanya kebingungan.

"Ada apa, ya? Kok membeku begitu?" tanya Emil watados.

* * *

><p>Di lain tempat...<p>

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat ikal sebahu, bermata ungu, dan memakai baju ala Treasure Hunter sedang berjalan sambil bersenandung dengan seorang pemuda berambut senada dengannya, hanya saja rambutnya lurus seleher, bermata biru safir, dan memakai jaket coklat yang wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Hei, Dary! Apa kagak apa-apa kita kabur dari Girl-chan? Apalagi dari bukunya itu! Oh iya, aku merasa kita dirobek kertasnya dari buku!" tanya pemuda berambut coklat lurus itu dengan muka pucat.

"Ah, hanya perasaan lu aja kale, mon frère _(kakakku)_!" ucap pemuda berambut ikal itu dengan sedikit aksen Prancis sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Bene- WEKS!" Pemuda itu pun langsung jatuh tengkurep.

"Are? Frère _(Kakak)_? Ngapain lu tengkurep begitu? Memangnya ini masih perang apa? Pake tengkurep segala!" ejek pemuda ikal itu. "Tapi muka kesakitanmu sangat lucu, mon cher frère _(kakakku tersayang)_~"

"I-ini bukan waktunya memuji, Dary! A-aku merasa ada yang menginjakku! Help me!" kata pemuda yang satunya dengan muka kesakitan.

"Oooh~ Aku prihatin denganmu! Aku berharap ****-chan merobek kertasmu menjadi dua dan aku bisa melihat dirimu terbelah dua! HAHAHAHA!" Bukannya membantu, pemuda ikal itu malah senang di atas penderitaan orang lain sampai ketawa psikopat. =.='' Dasar bego! *Girl-chan di kejer-kejer OC-nya sendiri.*

"Dary! Lu jahat banget ke kakakmu ini! Durhaka! Siapa yang selalu menjaga lu saat masih kecil?! Siapa yang dengan senang hati (baca: terpaksa) menjadi korban siksaanmu?! Masa menolong kakakmu yang tersayang ini kagak mau, sih?" tanya pemuda itu dengan tangisan buaya.

"So, masalah buat gue?" tanya pemuda ikal itu dingin.

Hening...

"Kagak!"

"Bon, mon frère _(Bagus, kakakku)_!"

'Memangnya siapa sih kakaknya!? Kenapa gue bisa kalah sama adek sendiri?!' batin pemuda itu sambil menangis.

* * *

><p>Back to Ludwig's house...<p>

"Semoga Saphire kagak ngerasain injakan lu, Emil! Bisa-bisa gue dibunuh Daren kalau tidak menjaga kakaknya!" kata Girl-chan sambil menyetrika kertas itu (Gile! Mau dibakar apa tuh kertas?!).

Setelah 20 menit berlalu, mulailah Girl-chan memberitahu OC-OC yang hilang kepada kedelapan Nation tersebut.

"Ini Alexia Cowboy Mercowlya dan yang ini Thundy Shocka!" kata Girl-chan sambil menunjuk gambar pemuda berambut pirang, bermata coklat, dan memakai baju ala sherif Amerika (?) serta seorang pemuda berambut navy blue, bermata senada dengan Lukas, dan memakai baju penyihir berwarna biru gelap.

"Lalu ini Icilcy Frezza!" lanjut Girl-chan sambil menunjuk gambar seorang pemuda atau gadis Author bingung *dibunuh yang bersangkutan.* berambut putih, bermata biru terang, dan memakai baju penyihir berwarna biru es (?).

Kedelapan Nation itu pun hanya manggut-manggut.

"Dan cowok ini adalah Flamy Phoenixia!" sambung Girl-chan sambil menunjuk gambar seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu dengan bando berwarna merah, bermata merah ruby, memakai gaun berwarna merah gelap, dan membawa sebuah buku sihir besar di tangan kirinya.

"Umm, Girl-chan?" panggil Emil.

"Ya?" tanya gadis itu.

"Dia perempuan, kan? Kenapa kau memanggilnya cowok?" tanya Emil.

"Lho? Dia memang cowok, kan?" tanya Girl-chan.

Semuanya shock mendadak dan melihat dengan teliti gambar itu.

"Cowok apanya?! Jelas-jelas ini cewek!" teriak mereka.

"Pake bando!" kata Vash.

"Pake gaun!" lanjut Emil.

"Bulu matanya lentik!" sambung Roderich.

"Seksi nan awesome!" kata Gilbert yang dihadiahi getokan biola.

"Tapi dia flat!" ujar Tino.

"Kalaupun cowok, berarti dia shota kayak Norge! Ah~ Ternyata Norge punya teman rupanya~" kata Mathias senang yang dihadiahi jitakan keras dari Lukas.

"Woy! Jangan dipegang kencang-kencang, nanti robek! Coba lu lihat bagian belakang kertas itu! Itu wujud aslinya!" saran Girl-chan.

Mereka pun membalik kertas itu dan langsung shock mendadak.

"BEDAAA BANGEET! INI SANGAT MIRIP COWOK DAN KAWAI!" teriak Lukas, Tino, Roderich, dan Vash kaget.

Mathias hanya bisa pundung karena ternyata teman sesama shota-nya Lukas lebih mirip cowok dalam wujud aslinya ketimbang cewek, sementara Emil, Berwald, dan Gilbert hanya bisa cengo plus kagak percaya.

"Nah, lanjut! Ini Musket Liferpoint!" kata Girl-chan sambil menunjuk gambar seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedagu, bermata biru terang, dan memakai baju perang zaman Revolusi Amerika (?).

Kedelapan Nation itu pun hanya manggut-manggut.

"Ini Daren Andreas!" ujar Girl-chan sambil menunjuk gambar seorang pemuda berambut coklat ikal, bermata ungu, rambut sepanjang bahu, memakai baju Treasure Hunter.

Semuanya hanya cengo melihatnya.

'Treasure Hunter?!' batin mereka.

"Dan terakhir, Saphire Andreas yang tadi diinjak Emil! Dia kakaknya Daren!" kata Girl-chan sambil menunjuk gambar pemuda berambut sewarna dengan Daren, matanya biru safir, rambutnya seleher, memakai jaket berwarna coklat dan celana coklat.

'Nah, Tolong yah semuanya~ Jangan kembali kalau belum ketemu!" kata Girl-chan.

'WHAT THE HELL?!' batin semuanya shock mendengarnya.

Mereka pun langsung lesu dan segera keluar rumah untuk melakukan misi dari Girl-chan, mencari OC yang hilang.

* * *

><p>Vash side...<p>

Vash sekarang sedang berada di taman hiburan. Kenapa dia memilih tempat itu? Menurutnya, taman hiburan adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Jadi, dia yakin mereka ke sana untuk bersantai karena sudah lama disekap Girl-chan di dalam buku.

'Aduh! Girl-chan ngerepotin banget! OC-nya pake ngilang segala lagi! Memangnya kenapa kalau OC-nya hilang? Kagak apa-apa, kan? Gue dor aja kepalanya kalau nanti gue balik!' batin Vash kesal sambil celingak-celinguk.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuknya. Vash menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Roderich sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Mau cari bareng-bareng?" tanya Roderich.

Vash hanya mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua pun mencari bersama di taman bermain itu.

"Uuuuh, capek! Laper!" kata Vash kecapean.

"Mau makan?" tanya Roderich.

"Tapi gue kan kagak bawa duit!" jawab Vash sambil memandang Roderich dengan puppy eyes plus mata berair.

Roderich yang melihatnya membayangkan Vash mirip dengan kucing kecil yang dibuang dan minta dikasihani. Roderich pun segera menggelengkan kepalanya agar pemikiran yang di kepalanya hilang dan menatap Vash.

"Gimana kalau gue yang traktir?" tanya Roderich.

"MAUUU!" teriak Vash seneng.

Akhirnya, keduanya pun segera ke kafe dan Vash tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maaf!" kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Aku juga!" balas Vash.

Hening...

"Apakah kalian Cowboy dan Thundy?" tanya Vash.

"Uh oh! Mereka pasti suruhan BakAuthor buat nangkep kita!" kata Cowboy.

"Ayo lari, mein freund!" balas Thundy.

"Oke!"

Keduanya pun langsung kabur.

"Tunggu!" Roderich dan Vash pun mengejar mereka.

"THUN! MEREKA MENGEJAR KITA!"

"Hei, mein freund!"

"APA, THUN?"

"Boleh aku setrum mereka?"

"Lho? Senjata kita kan disita sama BakAuthor gara-gara kagak sengaja membuang kertas gambarnya!"

"Lupa!"

"TUNGGU!"

"KAGAK! KAMI KAGAK MAU TUNGGU! KAMI KAGAK MAU DISEKAP DI DALAM BUKU!"

"Apalagi dia menggambar kami berdua berpelukan, katanya biar kayak Yaoi gitu!"

"Bukannya yang jadi korban itu si Kambing sama Yasu, ya?"

"Kita juga! Masa lupa?!"

"Lupa!"

Hening...

"Kami bilang tunggu!"

"KAGAK BAKALAN!"

"BAKA!"

"KAMI KAGAK BAKA!"

"BAKA! BAKAMERCOWLYA, BAKASHOCKA!"

"KAMI BUKAN BAKA! DASAR BAKAUSTRIA, BAKASWISS!"

"KALIAN TAHU DARIMANA NAMA NEGARA KAMI?"

"DARI WIKIPEDIA (?)!"

Hening...

"Tiba-tiba hening!"

"DIAM AJA LU, THUN!"

Hening lagi...

DAN TERJADILAH KEJAR-KEJARAN DI TAMAN BERMAIN. (Reader: Caps-nya, woy!/Girl-chan: "Maaf, lupa dimatiin!" XD)

* * *

><p>Gilbert Side...<p>

Gilbert celingak-celinguk di pusat perbelanjaan mencari orang-orang yang dicarinya. Kenapa dia mencari di situ? Karena dia yakin pasti mereka mau membeli sesuatu makanya mereka kabur (?).

Gilbert melihat sesosok makhluk yang kagak jelas gender-nya yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan orang bernama Icilcy Frezza sedang membeli sesuatu.

'KE-KETEMUUU!' batinnya senang.

Gilbert pun segera mendatangi makhluk yang Author kagak tau gender-nya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Umm, permisi?" sapa Gilbert.

Orang itu pun menengok dan mendapati Gilbert berada di dekatnya.

"Apakah kau Icilcy Frezza?" tanya Gilbert.

"Iya!" kata orang bernama Icilcy tersebut.

"Umm, ka-" Gilbert yang pengen ngomong langsung disela Icilcy.

"Hei, Hei! Sini ikut aku!" kata Icilcy.

"Hah?" Gilbert pun hanya kebingungan dan langsung ditarik (baca: diseret) oleh Icilcy.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ke sebuah gang sepi.

"Are? Kenapa kita ke tempat yang tidak awesome ini?" tanya Gilbert.

Mereka sekarang berada di depan sebuah rumah kecil.

Icilcy pun mengambil sebuah kawat dan memasukan kawat itu ke dalam lubang kunci rumah itu.

CKLEK! CKLIK! KLEK! KLEK KLIK! CKLIK!

"Sudah kebuka, ayo masuk!" ajak Icilcy dengan mata bling-bling.

"I-ini tempat apa?" tanya Gilbert yang merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ini gudang yang tidak terpakai dan tanpa sengaja aku temukan! Masuk saja!" jawab Icilcy sambil mendorong Gilbert masuk.

"Me-memangnya mau ngapain di sini?" tanya Gilbert heran.

Icilcy pun hanya tersenyum manis.

"Aku mau melakukan 'sesuatu' denganmu, apa kau mau?" tanya Icilcy.

Gilbert yang memiliki sifat mesum pun langsung berpikiran kagak bener saat mendengar kata 'sesuatu'.

"Apa kau laki-laki?" tanya Gilbert ragu.

"Iya, aku cowok! Memangnya aku tidak mirip laki-laki, ya? Masa kau kagak liat aku pake celana dan bertubuh gagah seperti ini?" jawab Icilcy sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku yang awesome mau melakukan 'sesuatu'!" terima Gilbert dengan senang hati.

"Baiklah, kau tiduran disitu!" perintah Icilcy

Gilbert pun tiduran di lantai dengan pandangan err, mesum.

Icilcy pun mengikat tangan Gilbert di tiang dan kakinya juga diikat.

"Umm, kenapa aku diikat?" tanya Gilbert.

"Biar kagak kabur!" jawab Icilcy.

"Tenang, aku kagak kabur kok!" balas Gilbert sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah!" kata Icilcy sambil memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku baju penyihirnya.

CRING!

Icilcy pun memegang sebuah suntikan dan Icilce Staff. Gilbert pun langsung cengo dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Buat apa suntikan sama tongkat sihir itu?" tanya Gilbert.

"Ah, aku mau tau seperti apa ketahanan seorang yang berambut putih! Aku penasaran seperti apa ketahanan tubuhnya dalam dingin, makanya aku mau membekukanmu~ Ah, kalau kagak, aku akan menjadikanmu kelinci percobaan ramuan baruku! Lihat suntikan ini? Isinya ramuan yang baru saja aku buat! Sebenarnya aku kabur dari buku Girl-chan hanya untuk mencari korban eksperimenku, tapi sepertinya aku udah nemu orang yang cocok!" jelas Icilcy sambil berjalan ke arah Gilbert dan menjilati tongkat sihirnya.

"Saatnya bereksperimen~"

Gilbert pun hanya bisa masang wajah horror dan gemeteran.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Gilbert.

Rest in peace, Gilbert Beilscmidt!

* * *

><p>Lukas Side...<p>

Lukas hanya bisa cengo dengan tempat yang dilihatnya.

JRENG!

Dia sekarang sedang berada di depan sebuah panggung dengan spanduk bertuliskan 'KONTES KECANTIKAN!'

"Kenapa aku bisa sampai ke sini, coba?" tanya Lukas sweadrop.

BUG!

Lukas kagak sengaja menabrak seseorang sehingga mereka jatuh bersama. Orang itu jatuh terduduk, sementara Lukas jatuh tengkurep. Kagak tahu kenapa bisa tengkurep. *diinjek para troll.*

'Ouch! Tenaga orang ini kuat banget! Pasti gue nabrak kambing nyasar (?), nih!' batin Lukas yang masih dalam keadaan tengkurep. Dia kagak berani bangun karena takut melihat sosok menyeramkan di depannya.

"Ah, gomenansai!" kata orang itu.

'Eh? Perempuan? Suaranya imut banget!' batin Lukas lagi dan dia pun segera bangun.

"Kagak apa!" balas Lukas datar.

Dia melihat gadis itu ciri-cirinya sama dengan cewek/cowok OC Girl-chan yang bernama Flamy Phoenixia, tapi yang muncul di depan Lukas ini Flamy versi cewek.

Flamy menatap Lukas dengan bling-bling yang sukses membuat pria Norway itu merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kau ini cowok, tapi mirip cewek!" komentar Flamy yang matanya masih bling-bling.

JLEB!

Nge-jleb banget buat Lukas yang menganggap dirinya tampan, tapi kenyataannya dia shota.

"Hmm!" Flamy menatap Lukas dalam-dalam yang sukses membuat Lukas merinding gaje.

"Ini dilepaskan, ini juga dilepaskan, dikasih ini, diikat, hmm!" Flamy menarik jepit rambut Lukas, melepaskan topi pelautnya, memberikannya sebuah pita, dan mengikat rambutnya.

"Nah, cantik deh!" kata Flamy dengan background bertuliskan 'KYAAAA~ KAWAI~' (?). (Girl-chan: "Gue bingung! Sejak kapan gue bikin OC kayak gini?" =.='' *digantung di tiang penangkal petir (?).*)

Yah, walaupun Lukas memakai baju pelaut berwarna navy blue dengan celana sebagai bawahannya (Pasti tau lah bajunya Lukas kayak gimana! Author kagak ganti baju para Nation di fic ini!), rambutnya diikat side ponytail sebelah kanan dengan pita biru. Dia hanya bisa cengo dengan apa yang terjadi padanya dan menatap Flamy dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

GREP!

Flamy pun menarik tangan Lukas dan menariknya ke suatu tempat.

"AYO KITA KE KONTES KECANTIKAN ITU! AKU YAKIN KITA AKAN MENANG!" pekik Flamy sambil menyeret Lukas.

Lukas pun langsung ngeluarin wajah horror.

"KAGAAAK! GUE KAGAK MAUU! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" teriak Lukas.

"Oh iya, siapa namamu?" tanya Flamy sambil tetap menarik Lukas.

"Kau harus berjanji akan melepaskanku setelah aku memberitahu namaku!"

"Oke, oke!"

"Lukas, Lukas Bondevik!"

"Flamy Phoenixia!"

"Aku udah tahu dari Girl-chan!"

"Begitu!"

"OH, IYA! KAU BELUM MELEPASKANKU, TAU!"

"Hahahaha, maaf! Tapi aku orang yang tidak menepati janji, Luke~"

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU LUKE, LICIK!" bentak Lukas kesal.

Flamy pun hanya tertawa.

"HAHAHA! Aku kan memang dibuat sebagai orang yang sedikit licik dan santai! Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Flamy riang sambil menyeret Lukas.

Lukas pun hanya bisa facepalm.

'Apa otaknya bermasalah? Atau memang dia begitu karena pembuatnya Girl-chan?! Ah, aku merasa khawatir dengan yang lainnya dalam mencari OC-OC Girl-chan yang sarap ini!' batin Lukas.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya!" kata Flamy sambil mengikat Lukas di tiang listrik terdekat.

"HEI! KENAPA AKU DIIKAT?! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN!" teriak Lukas.

BUAGH!

Flamy pun memukul tiang dengan jarak beberapa senti di atas kepala Lukas. (Girl-chan: "Gimana bisa nyampe, coba? Orang tingginya sebanteran Itsuki (?) juga!" *plak!*)

"Diam atau kau akan mati sekarang juga, Luke~" kata Flamy dengan evil smile dan dark aura yang menyeramkan.

Lukas pun hanya bisa menelan ludah. Saking kaget dan takutnya, dia pun dengan terpaksa mengangguk.

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku mau mendaftar kontes dulu!" kata Flamy sambil meninggalkan Lukas di sana.

'Demi para raja dan ratu troll, apa salahku sampai harus jadi korban kayak gini?' batin Lukas.

Poor Luke! Padahal dia paling anti sama kontes kecantikan! Hohohoho! Good job, Flamy! *dibunuh Lukas.*

* * *

><p>Emil Place...<p>

Emil sedang mencari ke sana-sini dengan kebingungan,

'Aduh, kemana sih OC-OC Girl-chan?! Kalau kagak ketemu, kagak bisa pulang lagi! Author kurang ajar!' batin Emil kesal.

NGEK!

Emil tanpa sengaja menginjak sesuatu. Dia pun kaget dan langsung melihat ke bawah untuk mengetahui apa yang diinjaknya. Pemuda Iceland itu pun langsung shock mendadak melihat apa yang diinjaknya.

"Grrr! GUK! GUK! GUK!" Ternyata dia menginjak ekor anjing galak.

"UWAAAH! PAPAAAAAA! TOLONGIN EMIIIIL! DEMI DEWA DAN DEWI LICORICE (?), TOLONGIN ANEEEE! ANE KHILAF! ANE KAGAK BAKALAN NGINJEK APA-APA LAGI! APA INI KARMA KARENA NGINJEK OC-NYA GIRL-CHAN (Girl-chan: Iya, itu karma! *dilempar ke Kutub Utara.*)?!" teriak Emil sambil kabur secepat kilat.

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!" Anjing itu terus mengejar Emil.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEE!" Emil pun langsung menangis sambil lari.

Semua orang yang melihat Emil teriak-teriak sambil nangis menganggap Emil adalah orang gila yang dikejar anjing. Ck ck ck ck! Poor Emil!

NGEK!

Sekali lagi Emil menginjak orang.

Dengan takut, dia pun menengok ke bawah untuk melihat siapa yang diinjeknya. Entah karena benda itu sangat besar dan keras, dia takut kalau sampai dia menginjak badan seekor anjing atau singa (?) atau bulldog. Emil pun langsung shock mendadak dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

Di bawahnya, terdapat seekor...

Seekor..

Seekor...

Seekor...

Seekor...

Seekor...

* * *

><p>Reader: "Cepetan napa?! Lama banget!"<p>

Saphire: *pundung* "Aku manusia, masa dibilang seekor?!"

Girl-chan: *udah mau ditembak Daren.* "Hahahaha! Maaf, Saphire! Dan, tolong turunkan senapan itu, Daren!"

Daren: "Gue kagak seneng lu ngejek abang gue! Hanya gue dan temen-temen gue yang boleh ngejek dia!"

Girl-chan: *pundung bareng Saphire.*

* * *

><p>Back to story!<p>

Seorang manusia yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Hei! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Emil sambil jongkok dan kagak berpindah tempat alias masih berada di atas punggung pemuda itu.

"Ukh, badanku sakit! Aku merasa panas seperti disetrika!" kata pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan muka memucat.

Emil pun hanya bisa sweadrop mendengar perkataan pemuda itu.

'Memangnya ada orang yang bisa disetrika, ya?' batinnya bingung.

* * *

><p>Di lain tempat...<p>

Terlihat Girl-chan yang sedang menyetrika sebuah kertas.

"Aduh! Kenapa bisa ada barang jatuh ke kertas Saphire, ya? Aku harap dia kagak mati, soalnya benda itu lemari (What?! Lemari?!)!" gumam gadis itu sambil bersenandung gaje.

"Setri, setrika~ Sampai kebakar~ Setri~ setrika~ Menyetrika~ Setrika~ Serong ke kanan~ Serong ke kiri~ Serong ke depan~ Serong ke belakang~ Setrika~ Setrika~" nyanyi Girl-chan dengan lagu buatannya yang kagak waras.

Ludwig yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa sweadrop.

'Aku berharap mereka semua segera menemukan OC-OC miliknya! Aku kagak kuat berlama-lama dengan Author gila ini!' batinnya sambil facepalm.

* * *

><p>Back to Emil!<p>

"Dary... Kau... sangat jahat... meninggalkan... kakakmu... dalam... keadaan sekarat!" curhat pemuda yang masih diinjak Emil itu.

Emil hanya diam saja mendengar curhatan orang itu. Dia berpikir, mungkin orang ini butuh teman curhat.

"Yah, apa boleh buat! Aku rela jadi teman curhatan pemuda ini! Mungkin aja dia mau ngeluarin uneg-unegnya sebelum mati (?)!' batin Emil prihatin.

"Dan..."

"Ya?" tanya Emil.

"Bisakah kau pindah dari punggungku?" tanya pemuda itu.

KRAUK!

Tangan Emil digigit seekor anjing.

"HUWAAA! ANJINGNYA NGEGIGIT! UWAAAH!" teriak Emil ribut sendiri di atas punggung pemuda itu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"UWAAH! PINDAH! PINDAH KAU DARI PUNGGUNGKU! RETAK! REMUK! YA AMPUN, KAMI-SAMA! APA DOSAKU?!" teriak pemuda itu frustasi.

"GYAAAA! ANJING INI MENGGIGITKUUU!" teriak Emil sambil bangun dan menendang-nendang anjing itu.

"UGYAAA! KAMI-SAMAAA! TOLONG AKU DARI MAHLUK GILA INIIIII!" teriak pemuda itu.

Poor Saphire! Kagak disangka Girl-chan menistakan OC-nya.

* * *

><p>Berwald place...<p>

Berwald berjalan dengan santai dan sampai di pasar ikan (?).

"Hmm! K'mana y' m'rek' s'mu'?" tanya Berwald.

Kenapa Berwald mencarinya di pasar ikan? Dia melihat status-status OC milik Girl-chan. Musket penggemar semua ikan (terutama sarden), Daren penggemar (baca: maniak) telur ikan (?), Saphire penggemar sushi, Flamy penggemar ikan bakar (?), Cowboy dan Thundy penggemar sushi rasa kue (?) (What?! Sushi rasa kue?! Mana ada yang jual di pasar?!), dan Icilcy penggemar ikan paus beku (?) (Mana ada yang jual di sana?). Makanya dia mencari di pasar ikan.

Berwald tanpa sengaja melihat pedagang ikan sarden. Dengan tampang datar kayak biasanya, dia pun langsung membelinya.

"Say' b'li ik'n sard'nny'!" kata Berwald.

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>Berwald segera mencari OC milik Girl-chan setelah membeli enam ikan sarden (Soalnya mahal! *digampar.*).<p>

BRUGH!

Tanpa sengaja, dia menabrak sesuatu yang kecil (Musket: *getok Girl-chan pakai frying pan Hungary (?).* "JADI, MAKSUDMU AKU PENDEK YA, DAYO?! AKU INI PRIA, BUKAN SESUATU YANG KECIL!"/Girl-chan: "Lho? Sejak kapan kau jadi pria? Bukannya kau masih berumur 15 tahun?"/Musket: *langsung nembak Girl-chan di tempat.*) dan ikan-ikan yang dipegang 'sesuatu yang kecil' itu pun langsung berhamburan.

"Ma'f!" kata Berwald sambil melihat ke arah orang yang ditabraknya.

"GLEK!" Berwald pun langsung menelan ludah.

"Hiks! Sardenku, dayo! Padahal aku sudah berjuang kabur hanya untuk membeli sarden, dayo!" kata pemuda yang ciri-cirinya sama dengan Musket menangis dan meratapi sarden yang dibelinya.

"Ah, ma'f! Kub'rik'n s'mu' ik'n sard'nku!" kata Berwald merasa kasihan.

"Terimakasih, dayo! Pria berkacamata-nii!" ujar Musket bahagia.

"Hahaha! N'h, G'rl-ch'n m'nc'rimu! K'u m'u kembali?" tanya Berwald.

'P-pria berkacamata-nii?' batin Berwald.

"Oh! Kau disuruh Girl-chan, dayo?" tanya Musket.

"Iy'! Jad', 'pak'h k'u m'u k'mbal'?" tanya Berwald.

"Tentu saja, dayo~ Targetku juga sudah dapat, dayo! Jadi aku akan kembali!" jawab Musket dengan senyuman cerianya.

Kelihatannya yang paling normal itu Berwald, ya?

* * *

><p>Mathias and Tino place...<p>

Mathias dan Tino sedang berjalan sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Hmm! Dimana ya mereka itu?" tanya Tino kebingungan.

BRUGH!

Tanpa sengaja, Mathias menabrak sesuatu. Keduanya pun melihat siapa yang ditabrak. Seorang gadis berambut coklat twintail, bermata hazel dengan kacamata berbingkai bulat, dan memakai gaun berwarna coklat.

"Ah, maaf!" kata Mathias.

"Kagak apa-apa!" balas gadis itu.

Di sampingnya, terdapat gadis dengan gaya rambut yang sama dengan gadis yang menabrak Mathias barusan, hanya warna rambutnya merah, bermata merah ruby dengan kacamata berbingkai kotak, dan gaunnya berwarna merah. Kedua gadis itu pun pergi meninggalkan kedua Nation tersebut.

Mereka pun berjalan dan melihat sebuah kafe.

"Eh, Ta-san! Kita makan, yuk! Laper, nih!" ajak Tino sambil masuk ke alam kafe.

Mathias hanya mengangguk dan mereka pun duduk di sebuah meja sambil melihat menu makanan.

BRAK!

Mereka mendengar sebuah meja digebrak.

"MASA KAGAK ADA OMELET, SIH?!" Terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang protes.

"Kagak ada, ini bukan warteg (?)!" kata pelayan itu.

'Walau ke sana pun pasti kagak ada! Mana ada yang mau masak omelet? Paling hanya Author yang masak!' batin pelayan itu.

DOR!

Pemuda itu menembakkan senapannya ke udara saking kesalnya. Pelayan itu pun hanya ketakutan.

"Yang bener! Cepetan! Aku pesan omelet sayur! Pakai wortel, pakai kentang, jangan pakai cabe!" perintah pemuda itu.

Kedua Nation Nordic itu melihat pemuda itu dan ternyata mirip ciri-cirinya dengan OC Girl-chan yang bernama Daren Andreas.

"Huh! Padahal aku keluar dari buku hanya mau makan omelet sayur buatan orang lain, bukan masakan Girl-chan yang kagak enak itu!" gumam pemuda itu kesal.

"Umm! Apakah kau Daren Andreas?" tanya Tino yang sudah berada di dekat meja pemuda itu bersama Mathias.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian tahu namaku?" tanya Daren.

"Itu-"

"Oh, aku tau! Kalian pasti stalker-ku! Astaga! Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi tolong jangan stalker aku! Aku dan kalian itu cowok, mengerti?" kata pemuda itu menyela ucapan Mathias.

Perempatan pun langsung muncul di kepala Mathias.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG STALKER, HAH?! ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA! GIRL-CHAN DATANG KE RUMAH DAN MENGACAU KARENA KEHILANGAN OC-OC MILIKNYA! AKU DAN FIN DISURUH MENCARI KALIAN DAN TIDAK BOLEH PULANG! MENGERTI APA YANG KUALAMI, HAH?! DASAR TREASURE HUNTER SIALAN!" omel Mathias sambil menjitak kepala pemuda itu alias Daren.

"UWAAAH! JANGAN KURANG AJAR, DEH!"

"HEH! MEMANGNYA KAU ITU SIAPA, HAH?!"

"BOS LU (?), PUAS?!"

Kedua Nation Nordic itu pun langsung shock mendengarnya.

"Masa? Jangan memalsukan jabatan (?), dong!" kata Mathias sambil terus menjitak kepala Daren.

"Beneran! Liat aja surat jabatan(?)ku!" teriak Daren sambil memberikan sebuah surat.

Tino pun menerimanya dan mereka berdua pun langsung kaget membacanya.

'Jadi dia beneran bos kita?!' batin keduanya cengo.

"Jadi? Kalian percaya, kan?" tanya Daren.

Keduanya pun hanya mengangguk.

"Bagus! Nah, ayo kita ngobrol sebentar, mumpung aku tidak punya teman! Ayo duduk, kita makan omelet sayur bersama~" ajak Daren sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua tidak bisa menolak dan ikut makan.

Apa ini bisa dibilang normal?

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah menemukan semuanya, mereka pun segera pulang karena capek (mereka berkumpul dulu sebelum pulang).<p>

"UUH! Capeknya!" kata Vash dan Roderich setelah kejar-kejaran.

"Ukh!" Gilbert terlihat berjalan menjauh dari Icilcy karena 'trauma' setelah disiksa.

"Kenyang~" kata Daren, Tino dan Mathias. Errr, kelihatannya mereka menjadi teman.

Terlihat Emil dan Saphire yang badannya banyak perban. Mungkin habis bertarung atau bertarung dengan anjing? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tau.

Berwald dan Musket bergandengan mirip bapak dan anaknya. (Girl-chan: "What?! Berwald punya anak?! Anak dari siapa?" *dijejelin sustromming.*)

Lukas? Dia hanya bisa menangis. Walaupun dia juara satu, dia menangis karena harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki telah tercoreng.

CKLEK!

"MATHYYYYYYYY! 2 OC-KU HILANG!" teriak Girl-chan sambil langsung memeluk Mathias.

"MEMANGNYA APALAGI?!" teriak Mathias emosi.

"M'mangny' k'y'k 'pa?" tanya Berwald.

"Ini!" Girl-chan menunjukkan 2 buah kertas.

Terlihat dua anak cewek dengan gaya rambut twintail. Yang kanan berambut coklat, bermata hazel dengan kacamata berbingkai bulat, dan bergaun coklat. Sementara yang kiri berambut merah, bermata merah ruby dengan kacamata berbingkai kotak, dan bergaun merah.

"Lho? Ini kan yang tadi menabrakku!" kata Mathias.

"Yang kanan namanya Elemy Scorcas dan yang kiri Elwania Phoenixia! TOLONG TEMUKAN MEREKAAA!" tangis Girl-chan.

"NOOOO!" pekik mereka semua (min para OC dan Girl-chan) dan langsung menendang gadis itu keluar halaman. Para Nation pun langsung masuk ke rumah.

"Huhuhuhuhuhu! Semuanya jahat kepadaku!" kata Girl-chan sambil menangis dan pundung di tiang terdekat (Kok ada tiang?).

Saphire dan Flamy menepuk kepala Girl-chan dengan iba.

'Kasihan!' batin mereka berdua melihat nasib gadis itu.

* * *

><p><strong>The End dengan Asemnya!<strong>

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


End file.
